Secret Identities
by MirrorSakura
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is your average 16-year old... Or maybe not. She holds a secret that she cannot reveal to anyone else except to people close to her. But what happens when a certain transfer-ee discovers her little secret? Will it turn out for the better?
1. My Little Secret

**A/N: Hello all! S'been a long time since I've ever written anything. But this idea for this came up suddenly (well… not really. I've been thinking about it for quite awhile already. xD) while I was having a shower after reading a series of ****shōjo comics and um… :X and some H stuff too. x333 hohoho! :D but anyway. Here goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! CLAMP DOES!**

_**BOLD: Headings**_

___Italic: Thoughts_

Normal: Story

* * *

"BRIIIINGGGG!"

"Mmn… 5 more minutes…"

A 16 year old auburn-haired girl moaned as she bended her head to another side of the table filled with piles of manuscripts.

"BRIIIINGGGG!!"

"Alright already! I'm up!"

She whacked the alarm clock's head and rubbed her eyes, while staring at the alarm clock's time sleepily,

"OH KAMI-SAMA! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! GAH AND THE DEADLINE! OH SHOOT!"

With that she quickly packed up her manuscripts and placed them into a file while changing into her uniform and eating a piece of bread. After tying up her ribbon, she quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door of her small apartment after blow kissing her parent's photo.

* * *

Upon reaching school she sighed as her teacher lectured her about being late.

"Kinomoto. This is the 100th time you're late! You should try to be early sometimes… I do know you have good grades and all but do you want to talk to someone? Do you have any stress?"

Terada-sensei worriedly asked his star-student while Sakura laughed it off,

"Nahh! Sensei, no problem! Don't worry about me!"

Terada-sensei sighed and just let her off with a warning leaving Sakura happily skipping back to class.

"TOMOYO-CHAAAN~!"

Sakura grinned widely and hugged her long-raven haired friend from the back,

"Ah. Sakura-chan! Ohayo!"

Smiling, she sat down at her seat beside her and began to draw out the remaining drafts. When suddenly Tomoyo whispered,

"Ne, ne. So how's the project coming along?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and laughed,

"Fine fine! I'm going to complete the last chapter for the book soon."

Tomoyo grinned and jumped for joy,

"KYAH! Yay! I can't wait for the newest book to be out… I mean… Nami was about to confess to Hourai! And I definitely love the H scene you drew on Lovelove Diary! KYAAAAAH!!"

"Tomoyo-chan! Shhhh! You don't want me to be found out do you? People are glancing already!"

Sakura smiled nervously and sweatdropped at her classmates who were staring.

"EH?! Oh, come on Sakura-chan… Its so exciting! And I'm sure you won't be found out…"

Sakura bonked Tomoyo on the head and smiled,

"Just keep it low. I'm not supposed to be discovered. Seto-kun would be angry if I don't submit my drawings on time or if I get discovered."

"Hai, hai… I promise I won't say anything anymore. Geez. You really should get a boyfriend or fall in love… I mean, you're so cranky about these things but you draw tons of sweet romance stories!"

Sakura laughed,

"Nahh. There's no way I'll fall in love… The guys in the real world are too ug-... Oops. Not good-looking enough. And anyway, I prefer living in my dream rather than reality."

At that moment, Terada-sensei stepped into the classroom and placed the books on the table and Sakura quickly re-adjusted herself in her seat to face the front while she continued her drafts without anyone noticing.

"Okay class! Quiet down! Hiiragizawa! Go back to your place and stop flirting! (Hai… Hai… Sensei.) Today we're going to have a new student transferring in. He hasn't been in Japan for quite awhile. So let's warmly welcome him back."

Slowly a tall guy wearing thick-rimmed glasses and messy chocolate hair stepped in and fell down as he was walking up to the front of the class making the whole class laugh, except Sakura who was busy doodling on her drafts and didn't bother to look up.

He then slowly pushed himself up and nodded to the class, while Terada-sensei continued,

"Uh. Ahem. Okay… He's name is Li Hiro and he's been to Europe for a long time so I think I'd need someone whose fluent in English to be he's partner for today."

Syaoran nodded to the class and softly told the teacher in Japanese,

"Uh, Sensei, I can speak Japanese."

Sakura continued doodling with a happy-go-lucky grin when suddenly Terada-sensei called her and she jumped up with a shocked expression,

"KINOMOTO SAKURA! Pay attention and stop dreaming! Li will be sitting behind you got it?"

Sakura nodded and stood up as Syaoran began walking towards her. She then sat down and continued drawing without sparing a look at Syaoran which glanced at what she was doing casually before walking on.

Soon afterwards, the bell rang that signalled the end of the lesson and all the girls began crowding around Syaoran who was packing his things except for Sakura and Tomoyo who were already beginning to walk out the classroom,

"Ne, ne Hiro-kun~ Are you really from Europe?"

"Hiro-kun~! Do you want to eat lunch together?"

"Hiro-kun!~ You have the same surname as Li Syaoran! Are you related?~"

"Eh!~ Introduce us ne~?"

Then one of the girls reached out and tried to take off his glasses. And he grabbed her hand just in time then mumbled in a husky voice,

"Um. Sorry. No. And please stop calling me Hiro… Its Li."

Then he got up from his seat and walked out the door. Leaving all the girls in class in fangirl mode over his voice.

* * *

**-Elsewhere near the classroom…-**

"Hmmmm…. Sa-ku-ra~! What do you think about the new student?"

"Eh? Oh. Li Hiro right? Hmm. Nothing? I didn't take a good look at him… I was too busy with the drafts… I gotta finish before Seto-kun comes and ram down my brand-new door."

Tomoyo sighed and patted Sakura's head as she cried buckets.

"Do you pay any attention to your surroundings at all besides me? He is a good-looking fellow ne? All the girls are crazy over him and his voice! You should look at him and consider him ne!"

Sakura looked up from her PSP and let her one of her earphones dangle from her neck,

"Of course I pay attention to my surroundings! There's a reason I don't bang into walls no? Geez, Tomoyo-chan! He's not my type… Those popular people aren't at least. You don't see me going for Eriol-kun right? "

Tomoyo laughed,

"But Eriol is my type of guy no...? He's cute… And funny… And…"

"-Sigh- I really don't know what you see in him…"

Sakura sighed as Tomoyo ignored her and continued rambling about Eriol Hiiragizawa, their class chairman as well as their long-time childhood friend.

"And did I mention so cu-….AH! I forgot to tell Natsumi-sempai I'm not attending choir today because Okaa-san wants me to host the fashion show at Tokyo Dome. Ne, you go ahead first. I'll catch up later."

Sakura pouted but nodded and went back to her PSP and plugged on her earphones as her friend ran down the stairs.

Then she walked along the corridors towards the roof and sighed as she looked at the long flight of stairs that went up,

"Geez. Why is everything so troublesome…"

She then switched off her PSP and placed it in her pocket and ran up the stairs when suddenly…

"CRASH!"

"Ow!"

"Owwie!"

"Ah. I'm sorry… Are you alright?"

Sakura rubbed her head but nodded lightly at the voice,

"Mmmn… Yup… I think I am…"

She then looked up and emerald met with amber as the boy held his hand out to her, Sakura stared at him but got up by herself and pushed away his hand,

"Thanks but its okay… I'm fine by my own."

She then saw his glasses on the floor and knelt down to pick them up,

"Sorry for crashing into you… Here, your glasses."

She smiled and held out his glasses to him which he stared in shock at and quickly grabbed it and put it on.

"Did you see…?"

Sakura looked at him,

"See what?"

Syaoran stared at her then shook his head,

"Uh. Its nothing, nevermind. Please watch where you walk Kinomoto-san."

"Oka- Hey wait. How'd you know my name?"

Syaoran stared at her weirdly,

"I'm in your class."

Sakura made a small 'o' with her mouth and laughed nervously,

"Ah… Gomen gomen. I don't look at my surroundings much so I tend to forget things."

"Its alright."

"Well, I best be going."

Sakura smiled and waved, then walked up the stairs slowly and brushed past him. Her strawberry-like scent still lingered there as Syaoran looked in her direction and he smirked at her figure as she got further and further.

"She doesn't know I'm Li Syaoran even after seeing these eyes? Hmm… Interesting…"

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Sakura began tearing open the packet of bread and hungrily munched into it as she lied down on the rooftop floor,

"Hmm… Come to think about it… That Li guy looks like someone..."

Suddenly, a dark hand popped up and a cold wind blew past her ear…

"I am going to haunt…. You…"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura fell over and knocked her head on the wall,

"Oww… Eriol! Please do not do such dangerous things!"

Eriol sat down beside her and laughed,

"Aww… Don't be such a spoilsport Sa-ku-ra. I always did this when we were small and you would run away crying!"

Sakura growled at him with a crying puppy-dog face and continued eating her bread and ignored him.

"Now, now… No need to be scared… It was just a joke!"

Sakura pouted and looked away as Eriol fake cried,

"Nuuuu~ Sakura is ignoring me… TT___TT, Moyo-chan~ Do something."

Tomoyo popped out and giggled as Eriol went to sit at a corner and grew mushrooms.

"Sakura-chan~ I'm back!"

Sakura looked towards Tomoyo with shining eyes and pounced onto her like a cat while Eriol was in shock,

"Nuuu, Sakura won't look at me!"

Tomoyo giggled and patted Sakura,

"That was an unusual sight to see you eating bread so quietly earlier. Did something happen?"

Sakura sat up as Eriol also drew closer to them.

"Well yeah. I bumped into some guy earlier. I don't know who he is but he's from our class… I think. Was is Sou-chan? He has the same coloured hair but not close enough…. Hmmm…."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and Eriol looked at Tomoyo and whispered,

"That's strange for her to think of someone. Does she have a fever?"

Sakura ears perked up and she growled at Eriol again and sighed,

"No. I don't have a fever. But I was just thinking he's eyes were really nice…"

Tomoyo stared at Sakura,

"Same colour as Sou-kun's hair…? Caramel?"

Sakura shook her head,

"No, he's hair was… What's that colour… AH! Chocolate! Yeah! Chocolate! Yum!"

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed at Sakura's reaction to chocolate and Tomoyo replied,

"Chocolate-coloured hair… Li Hiro?"

Eriol tapped his chin and nodded,

"That's the only guy with chocolate hair and in our class!"

Suddenly Sakura ears pricked and she stopped dreaming before turning to the door while making a low growl,

"Hey. Whoever's there come out."

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Sakura then to the door. Then that very same chocolate-haired boy stepped out with his hands in surrender as the trio looked at him,

"Sorry for eavesdropping but I heard my name being mentioned as I was coming up."

Sakura stared at his messy hair in awe as Tomoyo and Eriol welcomed him,

"Ah. Hiro! Welcome to our heaven! Sorry, our little Sakura here was talking about how she bumped into someone."

"Yes, yes. We're sorry about that, Li-san."

Tomoyo nudged Sakura to say hello and apologize, but she continued staring at his hair. Syaoran walked up in front of her and waved his hand,

"Hello?"

Suddenly, Sakura took out her mini sketchbook from her pocket and quickly sketched something as Syaoran stared at her while the rest sighed.

"DONE!"

She then showed the three what she drew, it was Syaoran's hairstyle. Syaoran stared weirdly and laughed as he pointed to the top of his head,

"You kinda missed out my antenna here."

Sakura looked at her drawing again then pouted,

"I did not! It's perfect for my new character!"

Tomoyo and Eriol stared at the familiarity between the two before suddenly realising what happened. Tomoyo nudged Sakura and whispered before Eriol quickly clamped her mouth shut with his hand before she could complete her sentence,

"Don't let him find out you'r-"

"Don't let me find out what Daidouji-san?"

Syaoran on the other hand caught her soft words and Eriol quickly laughed nervously and interjected while nudging Sakura's side,

"Nice day isn't it today?"

Sakura took a second before realising what she'd just done.

"UH. Forget you ever saw that drawing okay?"

Syaoran stared at her in the same way he did earlier and chuckled,

"And if I don't?"

Sakura stared at him and he stared back with a smile.

"You're a pretty interesting girl, Kinomoto-san. I won't forget though. Still, if you could do me a small tiny favour… I'd gladly oblige not to tell anyone your little secret... I saw what you were drawing earlier in class no?"

Sakura gulped and for some strange reason, she felt a storm was heading her way...

_What a dangerous person… Kami-sama! Help me! TT___TT_

* * *

**A/N: Ah. I'm done O_O. I think its pretty typical… I'm trying to twist the plot though. (8 Is the storyline alright though? Is the pace too fast? It's my first comeback story in a long time! TT___TT do RxR and tell me on ways to improve! **


	2. Exploring

**A/N: ****Okay, update. Refraining from talking too much here. C: Treat this chapter as a filler? My bad. I can't think much these days. OTL. Just a chapter to show I'm not dead.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS! **

* * *

"Uh… Li-san… What was the favor again?"

The chocolate-haired boy bent down towards her and whispered into her ears, "I'll keep it for now. But whenever I call you, come."

She stared at him with determined eyes and replied, "And if I don't?"

He smirked, "Your secret…?"

She gulped, "Uh. Nice day today isn't it?"

He leaned in closer to her till they were merely inches apart and lifted her chin up to face his glasses as she closed her eyes and looked away, "Avoiding the subject? Non-non, you shouldn't be doing that."

Sakura stepped back and sighed sadly to herself; _He's the_ _playboy slash little devil type huh; I kinda thought people with glasses are usually the opposite. Oh well, its true that you can't judge a book by its covers huh. He did have very pretty eyes though, pity. _

"I'll try."

He grinned then straightened up and began to walk off leaving Sakura to glare at his retreating figure. She sighed again, _Why is he so persistent? Exactly what have I gotten myself into?_

She walked dejectedly towards the opposite direction when suddenly he called out, "Where are you going? Isn't that the way to the back gate? Usually you'll go by the front gate with Daidouji after school. Where is she anyway?"

She turned around to see Syaoran holding his bag on his shoulders just out from the classroom; "It isn't any of your business where or who I go out with right? It wasn't part of the deal."

"Hmm... True true. Mind if I tag along then?"

"Yes. I won't move then if you're going to follow me. So go away."

He chuckled inwardly to himself; _She sure is a toughie eh. Well, that does make her different from the rest of the girls._

"Let's see you try."

Sakura sat down and stretched, she was free the whole afternoon to play this little game, the deadline was done and she got a break from Seto so why not relax and sit down a bit?

He walked towards her and sat down right in front of her cross-legged and smiling.

"Then I'll follow you."

She ignored him and plugged her headphones on. Music was the best medicine here. Meanwhile, he continued staring at her intently as she lied down on her bag with her eyes closed, he smiled gently and got up to a squat; "Alright alright. You win."

She got up, patted her skirt and began to walk away, "Bye Li."

He gazed till she was out of view before he began to follow her. After all, she could be easily found like always.

Sakura got out her most prized possession and checked the amount of memory space it had left. "Hmm. That's more than enough for today. Huuuuuu… Let's go!~" She began to walk down the lane towards the sunflower field, the day was just fine; the sun was all smiles with white fluffy clouds overlooking.

Her ears pricked and she looked back to see a small kitten mewing softly. Eyes lighting up, she walked back towards it and knelt down to stroke it. "Well aren't you a cute one?" She smiled with sincerity and the kitten mewed and stretched its paws towards her, begging to be carried.

She grinned and lifted it up, "Hoho. You'll be my first today!"

The camera when 'kacha!' and snapped the shot and she let the little one down who in turn walked away. She waved then looked down at the picture, smiling she went on her way and snapped another picture of the falling autumn leaves along the deserted back lane as she passed by a kissing couple there; she quickly blushed and turned back and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ah! Sorry!"

Her camera fell from her hands to her chest; and her bag fell to the floor. She looked up to find the very same person she told not to follow, hissing his name.

"Li. Why are you here? Didn't I say not to follow me?"

He grinned and bent down to pick up her bag, "Well, I was thinking you might feel lonely."

She sighed and took her bag from him. Then she pushed her way past him as he held his arm out to block her way, "I'm mostly alone and I don't make friends much so it doesn't matter, so please move, some people over there want their privacy."

She pointed behind her shoulders and Syaoran looked to see the couple then he smirked and looked down at her, "Do you want to try?"

"No. Shoo."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. Now go jump in front of a car and die quickly."

She went under his arms and onto the sidewalk again to continue her route but was yet again stopped by an arm, "That's mean Kinomoto. Come on… Don't tell me you haven't even done it yet…"

She glared at him and quickly cut through a shortcut to her escape where she bumped into something again, "UGH. WHY IS IT YOU AGAIN?" He grinned and put up a peace sign.

"ARGH…! I GIVE UP. You fuc-geh...! Follow if you like, SHEESH!"

[A/N: Sakura wanted to swear but she stopped.]

He smiled then proceeded to follow a hot-headed Sakura to her destination. He stared at his surroundings; it was deserted and quiet but extremely calming. So much different from the norm he usually saw everyday.

Sakura had been already snapping away at the area, then she turned and saw Syaoran standing underneath the cherry blossom tree and instantly her camera went snap. She then climbed uphill a little more and knelt down by the small stream flowing there.

"How did you find this place?"

She looked up to find Syaoran staring into the horizon and proceeded to snap another picture.

"Magic."

He looked at her and smiled an actual smile asking no questions. "It's a beautiful place." Sakura smiled sincerely back and began to sit down on a square-ish rock; "Yeah. Not many people know this place and plus, it's easy to get lost around these parts."

"I see."

Nodding, she scanned through her photos and suddenly an idea struck her as she stopped on Syaoran's. "Li. Do you think I can request a small thing from you? I'll owe you another one." he turned around and stared at her, "You still owe me one and you still ask for more? Hm. You wanna owe me another huh. Fine, if you put it that way… What is it?"

"Can you take off your glasses?"

Syaoran looked suspiciously at her. "For what?"

"Um… Well, I remember you have really pretty eyes and w-well; for my upcoming new series I kinda need a model."

"A model?"

Sakura shook her hands quickly, "Uh yeah…! You don't necessarily need to agree on it though. I'll find someone else if you can't do it. I'm already considering Eriol-kun. He does have experience and all…"

Syaoran's suddenly blood boiled when he heard Eriol's name. _That blue-hair has experience? Tch. Wait till you see mine. Wait. What just happened to me? _

"I'll do it. When?" She stared amazingly at him and suddenly smiled brightly, "Now! Now! You may begin! Here, pass me dem pretty glasses."

He dropped his bag and his hands reached up for his glasses then he suddenly stopped and turned to Sakura, "What are you going to do with the pictures?" she looked up from her camera and looked at him, "Of course use them for reference then. Maybe if it's good enough I'll submit it to an arts competition for money I guess. If you don't mind that is."

He sighed and stopped his actions. _Money again. Does the world really revolve around it?_

"But of course I don't think I'll do that though. After all, pretty things are best kept to ourselves."

He turned to see her smiling at him. "You have a really horrible attitude that I really hate but you know, your physical structure is really good and plus you have great hair and beautiful eyes. Anyway, I don't know you well, so I can't really judge you well enough yet. I guess perhaps you may be a good person inside though I'm not really seeing it yet."

Then it struck him, no one had ever said that to him. Women mostly just wanted him as an accessory or a source of money and fame. But wait… Could he actually believe in what she just said?

"You… Did you mean that?"

"Well yeah."

What did he have to lose? The most was her discovering who he actually was; breaking all ties with her and never seeing her again. Plus, it was a deserted area and he wasn't that close to her anyway.

"Okay. You owe me another one."

He swiped off his glasses revealing his amber eyes.

"Alright."

She gave him another smile and raised her camera up to her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: There! Done. Filler chapter completo~ 8D**** Do RxR!**


	3. What's This!

**A/N****: **Hello thar! Here's another update fer ye'all fans out there; I'm on my break now so s'pretty much the time to be more active in all my artsy accounts. So shooting to you another filler chapter for pure fun joy and laughter.

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay… Tilt your head a little… Uh-huh… Stay there... Okay! You're done."

The camera did its magic as Sakura pressed the button. She smiled to herself happy for the day's earnings and began looking through the photos as Syaoran began walking towards his bag in search of his phone.

"Waaao. Li. You're pretty good a model huh."

Syaoran scoffed at her then looked back down on to his phone, "Well, of course."

She didn't look up from her camera, "You could at least smile a bit."

"Smiling is worthless. It gains you nothing."

"Hm. Is that so…?"

Sakura got up from her seat and headed over to pack her tripod and Syaoran buttoned up his shirt. After packing up, she lifted the tripod onto her shoulders but they got lifted off again. "I'll take these for you. Seems heavy…" Giving him a weird look she sighed and took them away, "Nononononono… I'm afraid you can't. These are extremeeeeeely delicate, my friend."

He shrugged, "I'm careful. Don't worry,"

She gave him a distasteful look while growling.

"No."

"Why not…?"

He gave her puppy eyes and pouted.

"Ugh. Fine… Please, please, PLEASE don't drop them."

"Aye… Yes ma'am."

Covering his amber eyes with his glasses again, then the two then began silently making their way back to the main road where they then parted ways.

Syaoran rubbed his hair with the towel and plopped himself down on to his custom made sofa bed then switched on his laptop on the glass table, updates were needed. He sighed as the computer started updating and lied back down to stare at the ceiling which was painted to resemble the galaxy, switching on his constellation projector set then he gazed at it in admiration. _Space is really… Pretty huh. _He stared at it for a little while longer then switched it off and turned over to his laptop.

"Oh. The thumb drive with the info... Where…"

Getting up, he headed over to his rucksack by the door and proceeded to open it.

"Ah."

He picked up a black cell that was in the large compartment then sighed and pressed a finger to his head. _When did this get here…? Oh yeah. It was when she asked me to look after it when she went to buy drinks. Oh well. Best return it to her before I forget. Ahh, but I have that job to do… Oh well, nevermind about that. It's super easy anyway._

He suddenly smirked. _Ho… Since it's with me, why not have some fun with it first?_

He flipped the phone open. _Oya oya, 18 missed calls? Aren't we the busy one? Who the heck is this Seto person? Sure has a lot of free time to call huh? _He scrolled through the contacts, _Not a lot of friends huh… Touya? Who's this? Hm… Most of them are surprisingly guys? _He then grinned and keyed in his own number, "And done!"

Syaoran then gulped his water down as he put a shirt on and opened a new window on his browser, entering Sakura's name on it._ Huuuuuu… What a troublesome task of locating someone… Oh well, it's a trivial matter anyways… Better research on her at the same time. _

He yawned as he got her information, scrolling through for anything interesting. "Wao, most of her work's pretty famous huh… Ooh! Father's an archaeologist? Mother's a… Scientist…? Eh, this… Person? Isn't she…"

Syaoran read on and smirked as he finished the last word. He locked his fingers together with both hands and laid his lips onto them as he stared at the screen. _Ho… Kinomoto Sakura. You really are an interesting girl._

_

* * *

_

__

"**AHHHH! WHERE THE HECK IS MY PHONE**?"

The emerald eyed girl rummaged through her backpack then her drawers and closet._ It isn't here. What should I do? Seto will kill me for not answering his calls. Ugh... And I still have to write the friggin column for the Sho*omi to do… UGH! SCREW THIS. _

She sat down on her bed and closed her eyes in a thinking posture. _Now where did I leave it… Seto would have to wait. But right now I was in the midst of typing that new chapter on my phone, if a fan possibly got their hands on it then… _A cold wind blew past her as she thought of the consequences. She sighed dejectedly, it would be fatal.

"RINGGG~"

Sakura quickly rushed to pick up her house phone, "Seto-san? I'm REALLY sorry! I promise to hand up the manuscript tomorrow! Please don't ram down the door!"

"_Oi oi… Ram down your door?"_

"Eh? Who is this? L-Li-san? How did you get my number?"

"_Mmn. __Don't know~ Anyway, you left your phone with me when you went to get drinks earlier… I'm lazy to go to your house so I'll pass it to you tomorrow at school yeah?"_

"Wha-wha? If you're too lazy then nevermind! I'll come to your house! Where is it?"

"_No. It'__s late and little kids shouldn't be out on the streets." _Syaoran paused, _Actually, its better you don't go out so much at all, a daughter of such an important person. _

Sakura glared at the phone. _This bastard… Calling me a kid?_

"… Calling me a kid? Do you have a death wish Li?"

"_Pfftahahaa!"_

"Grr… I swear one day… I'm going to wring that little neck of yours."

"_Ahaha! I'll be waiting for that day!__"_

She grabbed the phone tightly; _Just what does he have against me? I don't even remember doing anything to him! Argh… Just bear with it for the sake of your job and phone Sakura! _

"Haaaah… Fine. I'll claim it from you tomorrow."

"_Good. I expect something in return for my kindness."_

"Fine, lunch's on me."

"_As expected of Kura, you catch on fast. It's settled then."_

"Who gave you the permission… Argh! Nevermind… Bye."

"_Ciao."_

Sakura slammed the phone down onto the receiver in anger and quickly headed to her desk to finish cleaning up the pages.

* * *

"Saaaaakuuuuuuraaaaaaaa-chaaaaaan~!"

A dazed Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo dashing towards her then jumped onto her causing the two to fall as she hugged Sakura, "Tomoyo! Aish… Becareful! You shouldn't be running in the corridors!"

"Teehee~"

"Aww… Let her have her fun Kura. She's been so busy with choir practice for the festival after school that she hardly sees you that often anymore."

"I know Eriol… But I've been really busy myself."

"Busy with what?"

She got up slowly with Tomoyo still clinging on to her with a worried face. Sighing at both of her friends she shook her head as they walked towards their class, "Researching for the new book." She then opened the sliding door and bumped into a large figure.

"Oof… My bad, I didn't…-"

"Ah. Kinomoto, I was about to look for you."

Syaoran dug into his pocket for her phone, "Here. Oh by the way. Some Seto guy kept calling and you owe me lunch." She stared at it for a few seconds before slowly taking it and walking towards her desk sighing while mumbling something about her door being dead already. Syaoran looked at her before turning back to Tomoyo and Eriol. "What's up with her? She seemed fine yesterday on the phone."

Eriol stared at Syaoran, "What do you mean 'On the phone yesterday'?"

"Mmn, she kinda left her cell with me while taking pictures so I called her home phone and asked her not to go look for it."

Tomoyo stared at him and glanced at a seemingly absentminded Sakura who was scribbling something in her sketchbook. _Pictures…? Kura got him as her new model? They seem closer than before too. Ohohoho!_

"Hmmm… I see. Sakura doesn't really give out her number to random people. Ah. Anyway Li, wanna hang with us after school today? We're going to the new shopping centre. Sakura wants to see some random shop that opened."

Syaoran looked surprised, "Is it okay?"

Eriol chuckled and swung and arm around Syaoran's shoulders in a playful manner and ruffled his hair, "I don't see why not!"

Tomoyo smiled at the two before heading over to Sakura who was still busily scribbling away on her manuscript. "Ho…? Kura~ You've been getting closer to Li-kun eh?" Sakura looked up at her raven-haired friend who was staring back at her with a grin, causing Sakura to sigh, "Not in that way Moyo-chan. He's just my model. I don't see him anymore than a perverted-ignorant and evil bastard."

"Ho…? Perverted?"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and Eriol who were attracting the attention of her fellow female classmates before looking back at Tomoyo who was smiling brightly, "Not in THAT way... Besides, I am not considering him. That guy," she pointed at him then to the rest of her female classmates, "Is not only super risky and troublesome. I don't even like him one bit after he started blackmailing me."

Tomoyo giggled as she followed Sakura's finger's direction to meet the sight of Syaoran and Eriol fangirls, "Alright alright, I won't force you then. Well, he is a strange one though. Such a pity you don't like him. Anyway! Let's enjoy ourselves today after school ne?~"

Smiling, Sakura nodded energetically then lied down head first onto her desk as the teacher came in.

* * *

"Ugh… Terada-sensei's lessons are soooo boring! Its just the same thing over and over again! RAWR!" Tomoyo groaned as they walked to the school gates.

Sakura yawned then smiled sarcastically, "S'pretty okay once you get used to it. By the way… What's HE doing here?" She pointed to Syaoran who smiled and waved at Eriol who in return was laughing and ruffling Sakura's hair.

"Eriol invited me and I agreed."

"Mmn! I did!"

The two posed with peace signs at the girls.

"F-fu… UGH. HE'S FRIGGIN EVERYWHERE NOW. FINE. But he's not gonna like it."

Syaoran smirked as Sakura walked off in front of the rest, before stopping and turning around and sighing, "Aren't we getting our butts moving?" Tomoyo and Eriol grinned and nodded, following their friend. And soon they arrived at the mall, they proceeded to follow a Sakura that was apparantly walking extremely fast.

"Hey… Aren't those guys kind of hot?"

"Yeah yeah! High schoolers too~ Lucky ne?"

"Waaah… That brown-haired guy has a hot body; pity he's wearing glasses! And that blue one… Awww~ Wonder if is they're with anyone?"

Sakura sweatdropped as they went up the escalator while Tomoyo patted her on the back. "Moyo… Why did we even bring them along? They attract too much attention! And attraction is something I DON'T WANT." Tomoyo sighed in reply, "You should know Eriol… He likes new things. And Hiro-kun's free anyway." As they reached the third floor, Sakura spotted the shop and she began walking faster with normal eyes turning sparkly all of a sudden with a point, "MOYO. MOYO. MOYOOOOOOOOO! OMGWTFBBQ LOOKZED AT DAT PWEETTY SHOOPPPPPP!" Tomoyo and Eriol sighed while Syaoran's hand followed the finger and only to be met with an otaku shop. Syaoran gaped, "You can't be serious… Hardcore otaku?"

Eriol grinned, "Pffft! Priceless expression much? You'll get used to her enthusiasm soon."

Syaoran sighed, but his eyes flickered to a signboard nearby, and quickly smiled at the two, attempting to usher them in, "Shall we go in then? We'll lose her if we don't."

Tomoyo eyes however, caught his quick gaze and followed his path of vision, _Hm?_ _A signboard? What does it say I wonder? _"Eh… I need to go to the restroom, what about you two boys go ahead first?" Eriol grinned as he saw with no doubt the look in Tomoyo's eyes. "Sure Moyo, go ahead. I'll look after this two."

Syaoran smiled, "Ahahaha! Look after? What do you mean chairman?"

"Oh nothing~"

With that, Eriol dragged Syaoran in to the shop with abnormal strength leaving behind a waving Tomoyo who proceeded to investigate the signboard. She proceeded carefully, "Eh…? What? This signboard is saying… Pregnancy kit? EHHH! WHY! DID HE AND KURA…?" Tomoyo gasped and covered her mouth as she noticed people beginning to stare. She shook her head and walked away.

And little did Tomoyo notice a black shadow shift from behind the board.

* * *

A/N: **DUM DUM DUM**! :D Hahaha. I sort of had writer's block for a super long time, so yeah. I finally got a rough draft on the storyline now! So yeah! Expect **more updates** coming! **I EXPECT REVIEWS AND MOAR READERS**! 8D THANK YOOOOOOU! And I'm sorry for the short chapter. D:

RxR plz! xD


End file.
